80 Days, 12 Weeks
by nanashimai
Summary: 80 hari, 12 minggu, dapat terjadi banyak hal di antara mereka. RuSa. Various Genre. Week 3 - dream; anak itu masih belum terbangun. Setidaknya mimpi miliknya bukanlah mimpi yang buruk. Parents!RuSa, Child!Emerald
1. Loop

**Happy birthday for Ruby! saya mau bikin 80 days challenge. berhubung saya nggak kuat bikin 80 chapters, saya bikin per minggu sampai ulang tahunnya Sapphire, dengan hari update random hah- #duagh**

**I don't own Pokemon Special!**

* * *

_week 1 - Loop_

.

[H-80]

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi ulang tahun terbaiknya.

_Seharusnya_ dia sekarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orangtuanya, berlibur di pegunungan, entah berkemah atau mendaki. Melakukan hal yang dapat membuat adrenalinnya bergejolak.

_Seharusnya_, dia mengulang dalam hati, sembari mengamati orang tuanya yang kini tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan orang tua yang asing, meninggalkannya bersama seorang anak perempuan seumurannya, yang sekarang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ujung gaun merah muda yang ekstravagan itu.

(Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memandangi perempuan itu lebih lama—memperhatikannya sebentar saja sudah membuat tubuhnya kepanasan, bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?)

Sekilas terdengar desahan perempuan itu—dia pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya sekarang. Dia mungkin baru bertemu dengan perempuan itu hari ini, namun entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit lega; setidaknya ada seseorang yang mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Apa di kota menyenangkan?"

Suara perempuan di sebelahnya itu nyaris tidak terdengar, seolah dapat terbawa angin andai saja dia tidak mendengarkan secara seksama.

"Menyenangkan, kurasa." Dia menjawab, terdengar ragu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Setidaknya kota cukup ramai."

Perempuan itu tertawa pelan. "Tempat ini terlalu sepi untukmu, ya?"

Dia hanya mengiyakan, kemudian melirik perempuan itu. Dia sedang tertawa, manis sekali. "Namaku Ruby."

Perempuan itu meliriknya, tawanya berganti dengan sebuah senyum gugup, kemudian membalas, "Sapphire Birch." Ketika Ruby menawarkan sebuah jabatan tangan, senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih rileks, dan perempuan itu menyambut tangannya dengan senang hati. "Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Di tengah mereka?" Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sapphire. "Kurasa kita akan menjadi teman terbaik yang pernah ada!"

Keduanya berbalas senyum, kemudian menyelinap keluar dari ruangan.

Dan hari itu benar-benar menjadi hari ulang tahun terbaiknya, bermain dengan seorang teman baru di tempat asing, yang akan menjadi seorang cinta pertamanya.

.

[H-68]

"Sapphire, apa kau percaya dengan kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu mendongak, manik biru bertemu dengan merah, sebelum dia memiringkan kepalanya—hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Ruby mengatakan hal yang tidak ia mengerti sebelumnya.

Seperti sekarang; tidak biasanya Ruby mengatakan hal yang filosofis (pada saat itu, Sapphire sendiri tidak mengerti dengan arti filoso- apapun itu) atau mengandung arti tertentu yang mendalam. Ruby yang biasanya hanya akan mengatakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Ruby hari ini memang benar-benar berbeda—dia tidak biasanya diam, memandangi langit dengan tatapan kosong, seolah dapat melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari birunya langit di musim panas hari ini.

(Dia baru menyadari dia tidak mengenal Ruby sejauh yang ia kira.)

Hanya sekilas, tatapan kosong itu langsung menghilang, seolah tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Manik merah itu berkedip, kemudian keceriaan yang biasa kembali. Dia menatap Sapphire, tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, dan langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil tertawa, "Maaf, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

Ruby masih terdengar tidak yakin, namun untuk sekarang, Sapphire hanya bisa membalas senyumnya, kemudian ikut tertawa.

(Ruby tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia memiliki perasaan aneh—seolah hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan memutuskan kalau di kehidupan sebelumnya, mereka pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.)

.

[H-36]

Pada awalnya, dia berpikir kalau itu hanyalah perasaannya saja—merasakan sesuatu yang disebut _deja vu_—perasaan telah mengulang sebuah kegiatan yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya—itu wajar, bukan?

Tidak. Dia tahu ada yang salah disini. Pemandangan yang sama setiap saat, hari-hari yang sama setiap hari, semua terulang hingga delapan puluh hari kedepan—yang bahkan bisa ia ketahui apapun yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan nanti.

Manik _ruby_ miliknya terpicing. Apakah ini suatu kebetulan? Atau memang otaknya mulai bermain-main dengannya? Sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tiga jari, dia menoleh pada perempuan berambut cokelat terang di sisinya, yang kini sibuk memintai bunga menjadi sebuah mahkota warna-warni.

"Hey, Sapphire." Ketika namanya disebut, barulah perempuan itu menoleh padanya. "Kita... apa yang sedang kita lakukan?"

Manik _sapphire_ memandangnya, emosi penuh tanya bergejolak dibalik kedua permata itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, seolah masih berusaha mencerna apa yang ia katakan—tanpa hasil, sepertinya.

"Sedang bermain, bukan?" Layaknya anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang polos, Sapphire menjawab. Sama seperti dirinya, manik biru yang indah itu terlihat tidak yakin. "Ruby, apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Dia pasti bertindak aneh akhir-akhir ini hingga perempuan itu bertanya. Biasanya Sapphire hanya akan menyimpan perasaannya sendiri, dan baru menanyakannya jika Ruby mengizinkannya—bukannya apa, hanya saja mungkin perempuan itu terlalu pemalu.

"Tidak, hanya saja—" Ruby berdeham, berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat supaya tidak terdengar aneh, "—mungkin kita terlalu bersenang-senang hingga aku tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Tatapan ragu itu masih belum menghilang sepenuhnya, namun setidaknya Sapphire kembali tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan membuat mahkota bunga yang ia tekuni sebelumnya.

Kalender di penginapannya menunjukkan tanggal 15 Agustus, dan di tengah terik matahari seperti ini, biasanya Ruby enggan untuk menapakkan kaki di luar rumah. Namun jika untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sapphire, bahkan hal seperti ini hanya sebuah pengorbanan kecil baginya.

—_andai saja firasat aneh ini tidak mengganggunya_, sesuatu dalam pikirannya menambahkan. Firasat aneh yang terus menerus mengganggunya, seolah hendak mengatakan—

—akhir akan segera tiba.

.

[H-0]

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi ulang tahunnya yang terbaik.

Seharusnya ia sedang bersama ayahnya beserta keluarga Ruby, di dalam ruangan dan merayakan hari spesial ini dengan segudang makanan dan kue putih besar yang ayahnya telah pesan sejak bulan lalu.

Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Ruby yang ingin pergi ke luar, menjelajahi gunung yang selalu ditekankan ayahnya untuk tidak ia datangi.

Sapphire benar-benar takut—bahkan lebih dari ketika ia harus tidur seorang diri dengan lampu dimatikan setelah menyaksikan film horor. Manik birunya mengikuti setiap gerakan kecil yang Ruby lakukan ketika laki-laki itu sibuk mendaki gunung berbatu.

"K-Kita harus kembali!" Serunya, tanpa hasil, sepertinya. "P-Papa bisa saja khawatir dan d-datang!"

"Biarlah dia datang, Sapphire!" Ruby berteriak balik, dan Sapphire dapat merasakan laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya. "Kalau bisa, bersama ayahku dan kita bisa memanjat bersama!"

Terkadang dia tidak menyukai sikap Ruby yang suka mengadu dengan maut. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan ibunya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun yang berharga baginya lagi.

"Waa—!"

Teriakan Ruby membuatnya kembali terfokus pada laki-laki itu, dan tanpa sadar, ia ikut menjerit. Dia masih di sana, dengan kakinya kehilangan tempat berpijak. Tangannya terlihat kesulitan menjaga beratnya sambil menggenggam batu pijakan.

"S-Sudahlah, Ruby! K-kalau kau jatuh—"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa!" Ruby memotong, kali ini terdengar sedikit marah hingga Sapphire berjengit. "Kau kembali saja jika kau—"

Kata-katanya terpotong ketika dia meraih batu lain, batu tersebut langsung runtuh. Keseimbangan yang ia jaga langsung runtuh begitu saja, dan kemudian tubuhnya jatuh, hendak mendarat di kumpulan batu-batu terjal di bawah.

—andai saja ini tidak pernah terjadi—

Sapphire meneriakkan namanya, berlari ke arahnya, entah dapat sampai sebelum laki-laki itu jatuh atau tidak, sekarang ia tidak peduli.

—mungkin kehidupan mereka yang bahagia dapat terus berlanjut—

Kemudian mereka membuat harapan—siapa yang membuat harapan yang mana, tidak ada yang tahu.

_Semoga saja hal ini tidak pernah terjadi._

_Semoga kita bisa terus bersenang-senang selamanya._

Dan kemudian, keduanya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi lagi.

Namun terdengar suara dari kejauhan,

_Harapan itu akan kukabulkan._

.

"Ruby- hei, Ruby!" Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah bayangan samar ibunya, tertutup oleh selaput basah. Buru-buru ia menggosok matanya, enggan terlihat lemah di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Mimpi buruk?" Dia membalas pertanyaan ibunya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. "Baguslah, karena kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kita!"

Ruby menempelkan wajahnya di jendela, dan pemandangan pegunungan yang indah dapat langsung memukau hatinya. Tak henti-hentinya dia berteriak kegirangan, dan mungkin bisa terus berlanjut andai saja ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya berhenti dari kursi pengemudi.

"Biarlah anakmu bersenang-senang, Norman." Ibunya berkata, kemudian kembali menoleh padanya dengan senyum lembut. "Kembalilah tidur. Akan kubangunkan jika sudah sampai di penginapan."

Ruby mengangguk, kemudian menutup matanya. Sekilas dia dapat melihat wajah ketakutan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal, namun wajah itu juga ikut menghilang, bersamaan dengan masuknya ia kedalam dunia mimpinya sendiri.

[H-80]


	2. Tops and Bottoms

**parody gagal- #slapped**

**i don't own pokesupe, and other anime and pairings mentioned here!**

* * *

_week 2 - tops and bottoms_

.

"Jadi, di antara kalian, siapa yang ada di atas dan di bawah?"

Pertanyaan dari Yellow-_senpai_, yang terlihat begitu polos di antara senpai yang lain (setidaknya tidak seperti Blue-_senpai_), membuatnya menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sejak tadi sibuk ia minum.

Adalah sebuah rahasia umum di kalangan para pokedex holder perempuan untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan rutin di waktu dan tempat yang telah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Dan mendatangi pertemuan itu adalah kewajiban, tidak peduli walaupun tempat mereka jauh—bahkan berbeda pulau tidak diindahkan. Salahkan pokedex holder perempuan tertua mereka, Blue, yang dengan semena-mena membuat peraturan ini itu di antara mereka, dan tidak ada yang berani melanggar peraturan itu.

Mungkin kecuali Yellow-_senpai_. Itulah sebabnya dia disebut malaikat oleh yang lain.

Namun imej mereka akan Yellow-_senpai_ sang _maji tenshi_ harus hancur berkeping-keping setelah pembicaraan itu juga.

Awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal biasa—kabar di tempat mereka dan hubungan dengan teman dan omong kosong lainnya, sebelum tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih abstrak.

Dan saat itulah dia baru mengetahui bahwa senpai dengan rambut pirang panjang itu menyukai BL—atau _boys love_—atau homo, dan bisa menghabiskan waktu cukup panjang jika membahas tentang anime yang menceritakan tentang laki-laki yang sibuk bermain basket sambil memberikan pandangan tempat tidur (apapun itu maksudnya) atau mereka yang bermain kartu sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang ambigu.

—hingga sampai pada titik ini, dimana senpai yang dipuji-puji sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Ruby—sahabat baiknya—terlihat seperti hubungan para laki-laki yang disukai senpai-nya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi begitu!" masih dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Yellow nyaris berteriak—andai mereka tidak berkumpul di tengah kafe yang ramai, mungkin dia akan melakukannya. "Kalian terlihat seperti laki-laki yang—yang—_kyaaa_!"

Rasanya ia ingin membanting kepalanya ke meja ketika merasakan tatapan dari pengunjung lain begitu senpainya berteriak. Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau kurang bersikap seperti wanita, Saph." _Senpai_ yang lain, Crystal-_senpai_, menyeletuk, sambil bermain dengan anting bintangnya ketimbang menenangkan Yellow seperti Blue-_senpai_. "Kau bahkan lebih liar daripada Gold." Wajahnya meringis ketika menyebut Gold, seolah senpai laki-laki yang seumur dengan Crystal itu adalah nama wabah penyakit yang menjijikkan.

Sapphire akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, masih terasa panas, dan menggerutu, "Memangnya kurang jelas kelihatan kalau aku ini perempuan?"

"Kalau kataku sih, kurang." Begitu Blue menyeletuk, kedua senpai tertuanya langsung saling bertepuk tangan. "Kau masih memberikan kesan _manly_, kau tahu?"

Ujung bibirnya ditarik kebawah, namun tidak ada yang mengindahkan selama keduanya terus tertawa. Crystal memberinya tatapan kasihan. Platina—adik kelasnya—tetap tidak peduli.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yellow akhirnya berdeham, terlihat sedikit tidak enak—atau tidak. "Kembali ke topik sebelumnya," dia menyandarkan dagunya di punggung tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja, mengamatinya dengan tatapan layaknya anak kecil yang penasaran. "siapa yang di atas?"

"Tentu Ruby, bukan?" Blue menyeletuk, mengabaikan tatapan tidak senang dari Sapphire—yang jelas menjadi bahan obrolan yang tidak jelas ini. "Dia laki-laki—setidaknya, kelihatannya begitu—dan dia juga lebih tinggi." Telunjuk terangkat lalu diputar di udara, "Kau tahu, _height rule_?"

Yellow mengangguk setuju, menggumamkan, "_Height rule is absolute_!"

Platina, yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan meminum tehnya layaknya seorang putri bangsawan, membanting cangkir tehnya di atas piring kecil, menimbulkan dentingan keras yang langsung menarik perhatian para senpainya. Jelas saja, itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan, dan Platina Berlitz bukanlah orang yang akan melanggar tata tertib yang dipaku dalam otaknya sejak kecil hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini.

Sejenak Sapphire mengira adik kelasnya yang satu itu akan membelanya, namun sekali lagi harapannya kembali pupus, "Aku tidak percaya kalau height rule itu absolut." Sahutnya. Kedua manik perak menajam, namun membara. "Harus kau ketahui bahwa salah satu karakter di permainan yang kumainkan itu pendek, namun tidak pantas berada di bawah." Dan dengan sedikit nada bangga, dia menambahkan, "Oh, dan, _selfcest_ itu indah."

Para _senpai_ bertepuk tangan, kecuali dia (yang kini menutup wajahnya dengan putus asa) dan Crystal (yang sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini).

Crystal akhirnya berdeham, "Intinya," Manik crystal terarah padanya, menyorotkan keinginan untuk pembicaraan ini segera berakhir, "bagaimana, Saph? Kalau menurutku, Ruby tidak bisa berada di atas—apapun maksudnya itu—karena, kau tahu, sifatnya itu?"

Pernyataan Crystal membuat seluruh mata yang ada di meja itu terarah kembali padanya, menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Kalau maksudnya di atas berarti memimpin," Jari-jari bertaut di atas pangkuan di bawah meja, dan pandangannya terpusat pada jus yang sudah hampir habis. "dia bahkan tidak mengakui kalau kita punya hubungan—"

"Berarti kau." Blue memotong, kemudian terkikik. "Entah, ini mengingatkanku akan pasangan itu—apa, singa dan cihuahua ya, Yellow?—dimana yang dibawah berusaha untuk berada di atas—" Kata-katanya kemudian terpotong oleh tawanya sendiri.

Sudut bibirnya ditarik ke bawah, dan alisnya bertaut, "A-Aku sungguh-sungguh—" Nyaris dia menggigit lidahnya yang berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan aksennya di depan senpai dan banyak orang. Kemudian dia berdiri sambil membanting tangannya di atas meja, nyaris menjatuhkan gelas jusnya. "Akan ku buktikan kalau aku memang ada di atas—apapun artinya itu!"

Dan dia langsung berlari keluar, tidak meminta maaf pada seorang pelayan yang ia tabrak di perjalanannya, meninggalkan dua _senpai_ dan satu adik kelas yang masih terus mengobrol dan Crystal yang tidak senang ditinggal seorang diri.

.

—dia berkata begitu, namun akhirnya malah seperti ini.

Dari balik pohon di kejauhan, dia memperhatikan Ruby yang masih sibuk merajut. Manik merah gelap di balik sepasang kacamata terlihat serius. Terkadang dia berhenti sebentar, mengambil pokegear dan mengecek waktu, dan kembali merajut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya terangkat dan matanya mulai menyusuri ruangan—tempat persembunyian Sapphire, yang entah mengapa dihias seolah menjadi milik laki-laki itu—dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Sapphire sudah cukup kaget ketika laki-laki yang mengaku memiliki minus cukup besar di matanya bisa melihatnya dari jarak sejauh itu—dia bahkan agak kesulitan mengamatinya!

Sapphire memutuskan untuk berhenti mengamati dari jauh ketika Ruby melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, hal yang jarang laki-laki itu lakukan kecuali jika ingin meminta Sapphire menjadi model pakaian barunya, sesuatu yang ia benci. Dan benar saja, Ruby langsung menunjukkan pakaian yang baru saja ia rajut di hadapannya—dress merah muda sepanjang lutut, dengan bagian bahunya mengembang dan memiliki lengan panjang dengan ujung lebar, dan, oh, penuh _frills_ putih. _Ew_.

Sejenak ia hendak mengambil langkah ke belakang, namun kemudian teringat akan ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia yang mengendalikan hubungan mereka—tentu saja! Dia tidak bisa terus di atur oleh Ruby seperti ini! sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, dia menyunggingkan senyum menantang dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa harus ku gunakan pakaian seperti itu?" Nadanya terdengar meledek, kemudian dia menunjuk ke arah Ruby, yang terlihat kelewat kaget, "Coba gunakan itu, dan aku akan selalu merawatmu seperti boneka-boneka manis yang pernah kumiliki sebelumnya!"

Oke, kalimat macam apa itu? bahkan Sapphire sendiri yang mengatakannya ingin langsung membanting kepalanya ke dinding saat itu juga.

Laki-laki itu terlihat kebingungan, dan ia memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu mengambil satu langkah ke depan—persis di hadapannya—dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kening mereka menempel, membuat seluruh darah mengalir di wajahnya, sambil berkata tanpa peduli sedikitpun, "Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

Dia mendorong laki-laki itu ke ujung ruangan dengan seluruh tenaganya, dan langsung jatuh begitu kakinya tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi, masih dengan wajah memerah, "K-Ka—ap—apa—"

"Lagipula," Laki-laki itu melanjutkan, menggerutu sambil berdiri, kemudian menepuk-nepuk debu tak nyata dari pakaian yang ia buat sebelumnya, "kau akan terlihat lebih manis jika mengenakan ini."

"A—"

"Karena aku membuat ini khusus untukmu."

"Ma—"

"Jadi, kenakanlah—" Ketika Ruby menoleh untuk memberikan pakaian itu, gadis itu sudah menghilang.

.

Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya setelah setengah jam penuh dengan percakapan membara dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Yellow merasakan getaran dari pokegear yang ada di kantungnya. Dengan sebuah gerakan kikuk, ia mengeluarkannya dari kantung celananya dan melihat sebuah pesan surat dari nomor Professor Birch—alias Sapphire, yang tidak memiliki pokegear dan menggunakan milik ayahnya.

Awalnya agak kesulitan—dia masih kesulitan menggunakan teknologi tersebut, tidak peduli berapa lama Blue dan Red mengajarkannya—namun dia dapat membuka pesan itu setelah beberapa menit mencoba, dan langsung dia menempelkan tangan yang tidak menggenggam pokegear di pipinya dan menjerit dalam hati.

.

_From: Professor Birch  
Subject: Aku gagal  
[20xx/7/12, 16:20]_

_Aku tidak bisa berada di atas.  
-Sapphire_


	3. Dream

**berhubung saya telat update, ada kemungkinan saya update week 4 (minggu ini) besok/bareng sama minggu depan _(:'3/**

* * *

_week 3 - dream_

Sekali lagi dia terbangun, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali, dari mimpi buruknya. Dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang mimpi itu—layaknya mimpi lainnya, namun dia tahu itu begitu buruk, hingga air mata menetes dari manik _emerald_-nya.

Meraih boneka berwarna hijau dari sisi bantalnya, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kamar di sebelahnya. Tanpa mengetuk—dia sudah tahu kamar itu tidak akan terkunci—dia langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Sebuah kamar yang hampir mirip dengannya, hanya dengan sebuah kasur yang lebih besar, dengan dua orang tertidur di atasnya, jelas begitu pulas.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju sisi kasur, dan langsung memanjat naik. Tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu orang yang tertidur untuk sampai di antara mereka.

Erangan kesakitan dan tidak puas terdengar dari sisi kiri yang barusan ia injak, dan orang tersebut—laki-laki berambut hitam dengan dua bekas luka di sisi kiri kepalanya—bangkit, mengusap manik ruby miliknya sambil menggerutu.

Laki-laki itu menantapnya sebentar, mengerjap sekali, sebelum, "...Rald? Ada apa?"

Emerald semakin merapat ke sisi laki-laki itu—ayahnya—hingga memeluk lengannya, yang kini menopang tubuhnya yang masih setengah tidur, "...Mimpi buruk."

Ayahnya masih menatapnya, berusaha untuk memproses kata-kata anaknya, sebelum tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan tangan yang masih bebas. Hal yang terlihat biasa, namun bisa melegakan perasaan Emerald yang masih kacau balau.

"Hei, Saph. Bisakah kau buat cokelat hangat untuk kami?"

Barulah orang yang satu lagi—seorang wanita dengan rambut yang hanya mencapai lehernya dengan dua sisi rambutnya memanjang berwarna cokelat—terbangun dengan gaya yang sama seperti ayahnya, mengerang kesal dan mengusap matanya sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

Sambil menguap, dia menggerutu, "Kenapa aku harus membuatnya untukmu?"

"Bukan untukku." Mata merah ayahnya berputar. "Rald dapat mimpi buruk."

Wanita itu—ibunya—berkedip sekali, seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya, akhirnya tersenyum. Dia mengelus rambut pirang anaknya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke dapur, meninggalkan kedua laki-laki di atas tempat tidur—satu memutar matanya sekali lagi, satu lagi tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tahu," Emerald mendongak, menatapi ayahnya yang masih menatap pintu dengan sebuah senyum kecil (walaupun barusan dia mendesah dan memutar bola matanya dengan kesal) ketika ia berkata, "sejak kau berada dalam kandungan ibumu, dia jadi senang belajar memasak dan menjadi keibuan. Padahal sikapnya begitu barbar sebelumnya." Dia menepuk kepala Emerald sekali lagi, dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Kami benar-benar beruntung memilikimu."

Saat itu pintu terbuka, dengan ibunya berada di ambang pintu dengan sebuah nampan dengan tiga cangkir cokelat hangat di tangannya, dia memasuki kamar sambil menggerutu, "Siapa yang kau sebut barbar? Dasar banci."

Kembali ia menoleh pada istrinya, "Apa maksud kata-katamu itu, hah?"

"Banci, kau dengar? Mana ada seorang gym leader yang merajut ketika tidak ada penantang?" Mengabaikan kata-kata selanjutnya dari suaminya, ibunya meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasur besar mereka dan membagikan cangkir kepada kedua laki-laki tersebut. Lalu ia berkata pada anaknya, "Ayahmu ini aneh, kau tahu? Bahkan sejak kedua kalinya kami bertemu."

"Aku tidak aneh, kau yang aneh."

Ibunya kembali menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya.

Emerald hanya bisa tersenyum atas sikap kekanak-kanakan kedua orangtuanya. Bagi orang lain, mungkin mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang akan hancur sebentar lagi karena sepasang suami-istri muda yang sering terlihat bertengkar tersebut. Namun baginya, hal itu justru hal yang melegakan, karena hanya Emerald saja yang tahu orangtuanya yang selalu berpelukan di sofa sambil menonton televisi di malam hari setelah pertengkaran mereka, dan kehangatan dalam mata mereka ketika mereka saling menatap tajam.

"_Kaa-san_, _tou-san_," Suara nyaris tak terdengar anaknya membuat mereka kembali menatap anaknya dengan tatapan hangat, "Bisakah kalian ceritakan tentang pertemuan pertama kalian?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan, seolah berunding siapa yang akan mulai bercerita, sebelum kembali menatap anak mereka. Dan akhirnya, ayahnya yang memulai, dengan senyum hangat dan tatapan yang menerawang, "Kami pertama bertemu jauh ketika masih kecil, saat itu, ayah diharuskan datang ke Hoenn untuk tes penerimaan gym leader ayah—kakekmu."

Ibunya meraih cokelat yang tak tersentuh dari tangan anaknya, yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur, dan meletakkannya di sebelah kedua cangkir yang berkondisi sama, tak tersentuh, di atas meja. "Saat itu, ayahmu berbeda—jauh lebih keren dari yang sekarang."

Tak menghiraukan kata-kata istrinya, ayahnya melanjutkan, "Karena sebuah kecelakaan, keluarga ayah diharuskan pindah kembali ke Johto. Barulah ketika ulang tahun ayah yang ke sepuluh, kami kembali ke Hoenn untuk merayakan kakekmu yang menjadi seorang gym leader. Kemudian, kami bertemu sekali lagi..." Mendesah kecewa, dia melanjutkan, "...ibumu menjadi berbeda—lebih barbar—" Dia mengabaikan erangan protes istrinya sekali lagi, "—hanya mengenakan baju dari daun, tinggal dalam gua, tidak ada perempuannya sama sekali."

Barulah ketika ia ingin melanjutkan, dia menyadari anaknya telah kembali kedalam alam mimpi, senyum kecil menghiasi wajah mungilnya, membuat sang orangtua tersenyum kembali. Sambil mengelus rambut anak mereka yang tertidur di antara mereka, keduanya sama-sama berbisik,

"Kami selalu bersamamu, Rald."

.

.

.

Anak itu masih belum terbangun juga.

Tubuh mungil yang menunjukkan betapa mudanya anak itu harus menjalani hidup seorang diri, penuh luka gores dan bakar dimana-mana, sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan para dokter dan suster yang merawatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, yang menewaskan sepasang suami-istri dan melukai anak semata wayang mereka dalam kecelakaan mobil, dan sejak saat itu pula, tidak pernah sekalipun anak itu membuka matanya, terkunci dalam sebuah mimpi yang tak akan mendapat akhir.

Walaupun begitu, anak itu tetap tersenyum.

Seolah-olah, mimpi anak itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang buruk—hanyalah mimpi seorang anak yang ingin selalu bersama kedua orang tuanya; dimana tidak ada satupun kejadian yang memisahkan mereka, penuh dengan senyuman dan genggaman tangan mereka yang tak pernah terlepas sedetikpun.


End file.
